Bunny
by Light Brown Shoes
Summary: There was one time when Crona managed to grab one of the rabbits before she was thrown into the dark room. That was the only time that she didn't mind being punished.


There was one time when she managed to grab one of the bunnies before she was thrown into the room. She didn't know what made her do it, but as the words were muttered, she reached down and grabbed an ear, fingers wrapping around it milliseconds before she was tossed backwards, crashing into the back wall of the dark room. Medusa must not have seen her grab the bunny, because the door was shut and the bunny was now in with Crona. She dropped the ear and quickly grabbed the body, pulling the rabbit- which, though only a baby, was almost as big as her torso- close to her, burying her face in its fur. The bunny was warm and soft and she could hear the quick pitter patter if its heart and feel its small legs brushing against her arm as it struggled to get away from her but she just held on tighter because for once the darkness wasn't scary. Eventually the rabbit stopped struggling, and, after a brief moment of panic where she jerked the rabbit up and two or three tears, Crona realized that it had just fallen asleep. She smiled, one of the few smiles that would ever happen before Maka, as she listened to the wheeze of the rabbit's breath and felt the twitching if its ears tickling her face. Relishing in the thought that something felt safe around her, she herself fell asleep.

...

She woke up to the bunny sniffing he face, whiskers brushing against her skin. She held the bunny a bit away from her, but still close enough for the whiskers to touch her face, and pulled her knees up, leaning her face into the bunny. She closed her eyes and giggled; a soft, quick giggle, but a giggle nonthe less. That was the first time she ever giggled. She froze for a moment, unsure of where the sound had come from, only realizing, once the bunny sniffed at her face and she giggled again, that it had come from her. She sat back and placed the animal on her lap, feeling the feet scrabble across her legs as the rabbit walked around in the darkness. Her hands reached through the black until they found the back of the bunny and she started to stroke it, enjoying the feel if the fur under her hands. She sat there for a while, petting her rabbit, truly happy for the first time. And then she felt Ragnarok coming. She jerked forward, crying out, doubling over on the rabbit, desperate to keep it close to her and feel more happiness but it slipped away from her and she couldn't find it, and then Ragnarok emerged and began to punch and flick and pull at her face, yelling at her for getting them locked in there. "Stop yelling!" she cried, startling him. "You'll scare the bunny!" He froze for a moment before twisting so he could look at her face, (or at least breathe on her, since it was too dark to see her,).

"What? What did you say? A bunny?" She jerked back, a pit forming in her stomach as she realized she shouldn't have said anything.

"Um, no. I... No."

"Don't lie to me! Where is it? Oh, ho ho, you're gonna get into so much trouble!" He cackled. "As soon as we get out I'm telling Medusa!"

"No! Please don't!"

"Ha! You idiot! You just admitted to it!" He smacked the top of her head, and she flinched.

"But- but if I get in trouble so will you!" He stopped laughing.

"What?" She felt a fist smash into her face and she grunted as she fell back. "You idiot! Damn you! Damn you! You always get me into trouble!" He continued to punch her, until, when he finally disappeared, she had a black eye and a bloody nose. But for once she didn't panic. Instead, she immediately began to crawl around on the floor, hands out, searching for the rabbit. "It's okay," she said. "He's gone. You can come back. Please come back..." It took an hour for her to find the bunny, which was cowering in a corner. She grabbed it and buried her face into its fur, tears and blood soaking the white fur, turning it gray and black. "Hi, bunny," she whispered, her mouth pressed against the fur. "I'm going to name you." She plopped back, leaning against the wall, holding the bunny to her chest. "I will name you Bunny."

On the second day in the room, Medusa opened the door and found her child sitting in the corner, raising and lowering the rabbit. Crona froze, rabbit midair. Medusa froze, her eyes locking in on the creature, whose fur was coated in and hardened with black blood. Crona's face had dried blood on it, too. Crona unfroze first; she whipped the rabbit so it was behind her back, as though that would keep Medusa from seeing it. Medusa unfroze and walked slowly towards the girl, who was shrinking back into the corner, her hands protecting the rabbit behind her back.

"Crona. What is that?"

Crona began to tremble, her lip quivering. "Nothing."

Medusa leaned down, her face in Crona's. "Give it to me."

"No!"

Crona's stomach dropped and she began to quake even harder, realizing what she had just said. A smile spread over Medusa's face. And, before Crona could react, her hand jumped out and grabbed the girl's dress. She threw her to the side as forcefully as she could and then snatched the rabbit. "Never lie. Never talk back." Medusa, still holding the bunny, began to walk out of the room. Crona lept to her feet and tried to dash after the rabbit, but Medusa was too fast. She closed the door just as Crona reached it, locking it, ignoring the sound of Crona's small fists pounding against the door and her tear-filled voice screaming for Bunny. She walked down the hall, rabbit in her fist, and she began to squeeze...

Terror filled Crona at the thought of something happening to Bunny. Her sobs intensified and she yelled as loud as she could, as though that would make her mother more merciful.

"No! No! Bunny! Bunny! BUNNY!" She screamed and pounded for hours, not knowing that Bunny had been killed and put on her bed only five minutes after Mesusa had left.

...

When she was let out a day later she instantly grabbed into Medusa's pant leg, tears streaming down her face, fresh blood from where Ragnarok had punched we to shut her up streaking her face. "Where's Bunny? Where's Bunny?" She asked, her voice scratchy. Medusa twisted her leg, ripping the girl's hands from her pants, knocking her to the floor.

"It's in your room."

Crona froze for a minute; hope blossoming with what her mother had said. Bunny wasn't dead; why else would Bunny be in her room? Crona scrambled up and ran as fast as she could to Bunny, sliding around corners, something unknown filling her stomach at the thought of seeing Bunny again. Something that made her feel warm. Something that made her smile. The scream when she found Bunny's crushed body- stained with Crona's black blood and the rabbit's own red blood- echoed through the house. Medusa smiled. After that, Medusa made sure that she only bought white rabbits for Crona's practice.

**A/N: So sorry for all the mess-ups... I fixed it, though! Huzzah!**


End file.
